


If we got each other, and that’s all we have

by fanfics_she_wrote



Series: Mara's JatP drabbles & one-shots [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 3 + 1 Things, F/M, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, Jukebox, Just cute lil fluff, PALINA, juke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics_she_wrote/pseuds/fanfics_she_wrote
Summary: 3 times Luke cheered Julie up + 1 time she cheered him upforjatp week, day three (4 Nov): favourite ship
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Mara's JatP drabbles & one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015428
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	If we got each other, and that’s all we have

**_1\. I am going to sit here and talk until you smile._ **

Julie missed her mom a lot. Even now, with music back in her life, it still sometimes got too much to handle and she would want to curl up in bed and stay there for the whole day. She tried not to. There were people that wanted to see her, school that needed her attention and above all, her family deserved to be around her. Maybe she didn’t have to always be all smiles, but she couldn’t hide from everyone.

But some days she so desperately wanted to.

And on those days, she stayed curled up in her bed until someone came to get her.

If it happened during the week, Ray would try to get Julie up for school. Most days, she relented at the thought of having to deal with missing her mom and extra homework. But he never forced her to go if he thought she wasn’t going to be able to handle it. If it was the weekend, Ray would let Julie stay up in her room well into the day without interruptions for anything other than breakfast and a suggestion to perhaps hit the shower and see how she felt after that.

So, on this bright and early Saturday morning, Julie refused to get out of bed for the first time since meeting the boys and it was beginning to worry them.

Luke was absolutely terrible at dealing with feelings. It wasn’t a secret among them. But Luke also had a special bond with Julie and that wasn’t a secret either. With that in mind, Alex and Reggie shared just one glance before leaving Luke alone with Julie.

At first, he’d been quiet and calm, talking to the bundle of bedsheets in the middle. He told Julie every story he could thing of, some about the band, some about himself, some about baby Luke that he had heard from his parents. Then, for a while, he talked about his parents.

Slowly, the duvet inched back until Julie’s face could be seen, then her head, then up to her shoulders.

The baby stories seemed to interest Julie most, so Luke did his best to recall everything he knew. He fully planned on sitting at the edge of Julie’s bed and talking forever, but as she began to smile, he had to stop and take a moment. Julie’s smile was everything. It almost seemed to brighten the whole room.

“Don’t stop.”

And even though she wasn’t an upset little mess of tears and bedsheets anymore, Luke dutifully continued, if only to keep that radiant smile on her face. They spent the rest of the weekend writing music together.

**_2\. When words don’t cut it, music will do_ **

The next time Julie was inconsolable, it was in the studio. It had something to do with a mix of missing Carrie and missing her mom and worrying about even being good enough for her spotlight.

They were pulling together a song when Julie stumbled into the studio. She’d looked at them with wide eyes before informing them that she would be hiding from her brother and father in the loft.

Reggie suddenly decided he wanted to take a walk on the beach and Alex said Reggie needed a babysitter.

For a moment, there was silence in the studio. Then a horrible smash of keys on the piano and loud, terrible, off-key singing.

Julie forgot to be sad almost immediately and stormed down the steps to glare at the boy behind the piano. Luke only grinned and pointed out that Julie had left the loft. When her rage receded, Julie was left with her earlier sadness. She didn’t even know what made her so miserable, but she just wanted to be alone. So she went back up to the loft.

Luke wasn’t having any of it. He tapped all the wrong keys and screamed, “HEY, JULIE! DON’T MAKE IT BAAAAAAAAD. JUST TAKE A SAAAAD SONG … AND MAKE IT BETTERRRR. HEY, JULIE!”

To which Julie had quickly yelled from the loft, “Its hey, _JUDE_!”

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you from all the way up there. You’ll have to come down here and teach the song to me.”

When Julie didn’t, Luke started up his antics with a different song. “HEY THERE JULIE WHAT’S IT LIKE IN SADNESS CITY–”

He didn’t get to finish that one because Julie stormed down and glared at him. He shifted to one side of the bench and patted it, waiting for Julie to join him.

They didn’t sit too close, lest they remind each other that Luke was a ghost, but they sat together and as Julie tapped different keys lightly, Luke talked about how much he loved music. None of the stories seemed to catch Julie’s attention enough to lift her spirits, so Luke brought his notebook and suggested they adapt whichever song Julie wanted.

They sat for hours with the notebook and the piano and by the end of it all, Julie was smiling again and honestly, Luke couldn’t ask for anything else.

**_3\. I am a gift._ **

Julie was sketching away her foul mood when her phone buzzed. The text was from Carlos, but Julie could hear the shower still running. It wasn’t Ray because she could hear the sounds of Ray cooking something in the kitchen. So, which one of her phantoms were playing with her brother’s phone?

_I heard you were sad so I left you a gift in the studio._

Julie looked around, hoping to see one or all of them watching for her reaction. _You don’t have any money to buy gifts._

_I paid for this with my pride and dignity._

Julie almost laughed aloud at that. Instead, an amused snort escaped her. _I’m on my way._

When Julie got to the studio, it looked empty. It was also very silent. Then she flipped the lights on and was met with a fairly large box just sitting on the floor, unattended. Confused and amused, Julie inched towards it and gingerly folded the flaps over.

“I am a gift,” Luke said as he looked up at Julie from inside the box. “Please don’t tell Carlos I stole his phone. He already thinks you’re being haunted.”

Julie couldn’t contain the laughter that bubbled out of her. Luke was absolutely ridiculous, but he never failed to brighten Julie’s day. When the laughter subsided, Julie couldn’t remember what she was upset about.

**_Bonus: and I’ll hold your hand (you should know I’ll be there for you)_ **

Julie found him at his parent’s house. When he noticed her through the glass doors, he poofed from the countertop to beside her.

She said she was worried about him, that’s why she was looking for him. He said he just needed a moment. They almost ceased to exist two nights ago. He just wanted to see his parents again.

Julie didn’t talk about her mom often. She talked about her mom’s music and about how much she loved and missed her mom, but she didn’t talk about her mom often.

Luke needed distracting, Julie could tell. So she swallowed her pain and started talking. She told Luke about the way her mom would sing off-key when she thought she was alone in the studio. She told Luke about the way her mom would scream lyrics at the top of her lungs when she couldn’t get the melody down.

And she told Luke about the way her mom was a disaster in the kitchen for everything but box cakes. She told Luke about the way her mom screamed at the TV if things weren’t going her way. She told Luke about her mother only discovering an allergy at thirty-eight because she’d somehow never eaten any anything with sesame seeds before then.

And when they realised they were walking away from the Patterson house, Julie held her hand out for Luke. “Come on, let’s go home.”

And Luke, forgetting entirely what anything other than pure bliss felt like, gripped Julie’s hand and squeezed once. “Yeah. Home.”


End file.
